polandvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Polandvision Song Contest 3
|Row 4 title = Debuting Countries |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Withdrawing Countries |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Winner |Row 6 info = Полина Гагарина "Спектакль окончен" |Row 7 title = Entries |Row 7 info = 25 |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ 2 file:Eurovision Heart.png 4 ► |caption = "Feel the beat"}} Polandvision Song Contest #3 is the 3rd edition of the Polandvision Song Contest. It will be hosted in Hrvenija after her victory in the 2nd Polandvision Song Contest with 127 points, 10 points ahead of Rustyal. Participating Countries Sign ups closed on the 1st of June, after a flurry of nations joining the contest, it actually overflowed as Flenski also wanted to join, he was given the waiting postion as Tekeristan did not have a song ready yet. 24 nations have confirmed entry in the Polandvision Song Contest, with 15 debutants so far, which is the most debutants ever, along with the most participants ever. Only Hrvenija of the main Triple Alliance will compete in the Polandvision Song Contest 3, but Snaerland joins the Triple Alliance as the 4th member. It was the first time that the signups were closed prematurely due to it reaching the 26 song limit. Last editions there was 15 nations in the contest, but in this edition there will be 26, the first time that the Polandvision Song Contest was full. Poll On the day before the contest, a http://www.strawpoll.me/10385743Poll was opened to decide if Greece (the one-off debutant) should be kicked out for Rennen-Slovette to be able to join as Greece was a real life nation and Rennen-Slovette was a Nationstates country, which the rules say is the only nation type that can join. Voting The voting format is the traditional Eurovision format of 1-8,10 and 12 points that was used in the 2nd Polandvision Song Contest. The requirement for that voting format is the participation of over 10 nations, as countries cannot vote for themselves. Grand Final These are all the nations participating in the final. This is the most participants that was ever registered on the Polandvision Song Contest, with the number being at 25. Tiebreaker The tiebreaker was needed to seperate Hrvenija and Rustyal, which both had 126 points. Rustyal won because Rustyal had more 12 points than Hrvenija. Other Countries Last Edition Peformers will withdraw to have a break. will also withdraw to have a break. Had a plan to exit, but later entered a song in the last few minutes. Debutants Was confirmed alongside Serbia Kosovo and Montenegro was confirmed alongside Dreamplanet. was confirmed after the contest ended. was confirmed after being re-founded. was confirmed after being independant from Denmark. was confirmed alongside Hrvenija. was confirmed during the "Race for the New Last Stars Flag". was confirmed as a one-off after China IV tried to register NATO in Polandvision. was confirmed in the early hours of the 31st of May. The original last day of Voting for the 2nd Polandvision Song Contest. was also confirmed on the 31st of May. was meant to have a song, but 2 days before the contest Tekeristan withdrew from the Polandvision Song Contest, it was replaced by Flenski. confirmed its entry into Polandvision after a royal statement from Christiansborg Palace during the afternoon hours of May 31st. had a unexpected withdrawal on the 2nd of June. secured it's spot after winning the poll 20-1. Controversy The Last Stars sent Justin Bieber on purpose to try to finally come last. Greece was a one-off participant, after China IV tried to register in NATO. Real nations entering in Polandvision will likely never happen again. But however, after a crushing poll, Greece was kicked out of the contest 20-1. After Greece's forced withdrawal, NATO declared war on Dreamplanet and Rennen-Slovette, later the Saepricot Union, the Triple Alliance (Excluding Saerland and Hrvenija), Kolechia III and Radical Serbia fought the war against NATO. Kolechia III and Radical Serbia left the war. It is still going on. Gallery Ry.png Re.png 15674.png 213.png 58.png 22222222.png 5234634.png 2352562.png 35.png 10.1.png 3535.png 333333.png 35.png 33.png 222222222.png Ssk.png 12.png Funfin.png 222222222.png Danmark.png|TDC's Guitar. Practicing for Polandvision -3.png Category:Polandvision Song Contest